


Diagnostic

by fluffsik



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffsik/pseuds/fluffsik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning one of his oldest friends was not entirely human wasn't the shock it should be--when there's a friend to look after, the rest is just details.  Vaguely sci-fi AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diagnostic

“Are you _charging_?”

Taekwoon didn’t raise his voice often--at least when not playing video games or shooing people out of the kitchen.  But some moments allowed for an exception.  Hongbin crouched by the desk with _wires_ trailing from his neck to the wall was one of them.  Taekwoon rubbed his eyes and looked again (the maknaes did love their pranks), but there was no mistaking it. He was still dressed in gym clothes, and the low curve of the tank top’s neckline showed off broad shoulders and sharp collarbones and a _socket_ at the top of his spine.  

Hongbin just stared up at him, mouth hanging wide and doe eyes turned deer-in-the-headlights.  “You...er…you said you were staying late at the practice room tonight.”

It seemed the randomest thing to say at the time, but Taekwoon’s brain latched onto the shred of normalcy.  “Only because you were badgering me about going to the gym again,” he whined. A long pause, nothing but Hongbin’s unblinking eyes meeting Taekwoon’s stare.  “Do you even go to the gym?”

Hongbin bristled, the first movement since Taekwoon walked in the door.  “Of course I do!  Hyuk goes with me all the time, you know that.  I just didn’t realize I was so low on….”  He faltered, trailing off.

The wheels in Taekwoon’s head were turning quickly.  A hundred questions tumbled one over another through his mind and nearly out of his mouth.  As little interaction as he’d (knowingly) had with cyborgs, he knew at least to not ask the first that came to mind: _when_.  Half-remembered stories of the miraculous recovery from surgery, years before they met, floated to mind and hinted that he might already know.  Shoving them back down, the next question in line was on the tip of Taekwoon’s tongue when he caught sight of the shamed look on Hongbin’s face.  

One, two long strides and before Hongbn could blink Taekwoon was across the room, kicking a pair of Wonsik’s shoes and one of Hyuk’s comic books away to crouch by his side.  Long fingers felt slowly over his shoulders, and Hongbin froze as they hesitated just short of the port on his spine.  His skin was cool to the touch, he knew--energy-saving mode didn’t bother to keep it heated to near-human temperatures.  “Are you low on energy often?”  Taekwoon’s voice was soft, suddenly, like he’d get around elders or cameras, and Hongbin’s shoulders eased under his hand.  

“Ah, hyung, you know we all get tired…” he faltered.

Taekwoon’s fingers were rubbing over his skin now, a rhythmic back and forth, back and forth just above one shoulder blade.  “What about water?  The time Hyuk pushed you in--”

“Only the oldest models aren’t waterproof.  Do I look like a scrap pile to you?” he scoffed.  His hand shook only a little as he poked Taekwoon’s stomach, earning a loud squawk.  “You should be worried for yourself.  He pushed you in _three_ times.”

Taekwoon’s face wrinkled up at that.  “Brat,” he muttered under his breath.  He didn’t move his hand from its place on Hongbin’s shoulder, now just resting at the joining of his neck and shoulder.  “Stop encouraging him to work out.”

Hongbin responded with a triumphant smirk.  “Ah, but I’m always encouraging _you_ to work out, too,  it’s not my fault you never come with us.”  

He earned a half-hearted neck-chop for that (a little lower than normal, to avoid the wires), but Taekwoon’s brow was furrowed in thought.  “Do you even need to exercise?”

“Well…”

“Or the rest of it?  Eating healthy, the tea, the vitamins--”  Taekwoon’s face scrunched up more and more as he spoke until he looked like he was about to sneeze, and Hongbin tried not to laugh.

“Do I ask _you_ about your biological processes, hyung?” he snorted, rocking back on his heels.  Taekwoon’s face scrunched the rest of the way and pushed his shoulder, nearly sending him falling onto his butt.   

Taekwoon shifted, splaying his long legs in front of him before sitting cross-legged on the floor.  After a moment’s hesitation, Hongbin did the same.  “So you don’t _have_ to do all this nonsense?”

“It’s not nonsense!  It extends and enhances the quality of organic life!”

Taekwoon blinked at that.  “But you’re not…”

“Leading by example is the best way to get someone to do something, right?” Hongbin interrupted, looking away.  “Besides, I know what you’re like when you’re told what to do.”

Leo just grunted, getting that “about to sneeze” look on his face again.  “Whatever.”  

Hongbin looked down, biting his lip before going on.  “I guess it still seemed that way...”  His fingers fidgeted, weaving together as he stared at the floor.  “Lot of good it’s done.”

“It has.”  Taekwoon batted his hands.  

“Hm.”

“Hyuk working out with you, for one.”

Hongbin huffed a weak laugh.  “You’d think you’d hold that against me,” he said, and earned another shove from Taekwoon.

“You made sure Wonsik ate yesterday.”

Hongbin’s face softened.  “If I didn’t, someone else would have.”

“Wasn’t just then.  You think I don’t notice?”  The unsure look Hongbin gave him hinted that was exactly what he thought, but Taekwoon pressed on.  “And you always share your fruit with me--”

“--You mean you steal it?” Hongbin cut in, punctuating his words with a jab to Taekwoon’s belly as the other yelped in protest.  

“Wait--that’s part of it too?” he wheezed, rubbing his stomach.

“You make it too easy,” Hongbin gloated.  “Best way to get you to eat something, is to eat in front of you and wait for you to steal it.”

“Share it,” objected Taekwoon.

“ _Steal_ it.”  Hongbin poked again and Taekwoon grabbed his hand.  “The least you could do is wash the dish afterwards.”

“ _Anyway_.  It’s not useless.  You’re not useless.”  Taekwoon didn’t let go of his hand, and Hongbin didn’t try to pull away.

“Ah, hyung, you’re going to make me cringe,” said Hongbin, but his face crinkled threateningly.  The grip on his hand tightened.  Behind them the charger beeped, the indicator light turning from orange to green, but Hongbin ignored it.

Taekwoon leaned over and pulled the plug from the wall.  “Come on, I’ll make ramen.”  The tone of voice brooked no argument, the sacred offer of the ultimate comfort food not to be denied by man or cyborg alike.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always adored fics about robobean, but they're always so heartbreaking and sad; I just had the random inspiration to write something where he gets taken care of (and indulge in a bit of Leobin mutual brattiness while I'm at it). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
